User talk:Kodia
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Spell Icons Hi, Kodia. I'm looking for a page on spell icons, so I can add some grandmaster spells to the wiki. Can't seem to find a list anywhere, though. Can you point me in the right direction? Thanks! --Jeorja 23:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'll jump in since Kodia isn't on at the moment. All spell icons should be somewhere in the subcategories of Category:Spell_Icons. You should be able to find just about all of them in one of the subcategories of Category:Icons by Class. --lordebon 23:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yep! Lordebon is right. That's the best place to look.--Kodia 02:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Is there a plan for having recipes here? I'm mostly interested in crafting and want to enhance the items to support itemizing individual recipes. On the pages I'm using, such as the Scholar Essentials Volumes, the volume's listed items link to created items, not a recipe item. I didn't see any Naming Conventions for recipes, so I tried to work within the existing rules. I started off in Scholar Essentials Volume 12 don't think it's working logically, as a user doesn't know when they are looking at a link to a recipe or the created item. I think it's because at the heart of it the existing linking is doing something entirely contrary to what I'm trying to do. I didn't "break" anything, but I'm sure you guys want to point me in the right direction before I mess up your system! --Meala 02:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Since Kodia isn't around at the moment, I'll respond here as well with the suggestion that a discussion of this scope may be something we want to move to a forum topic. --lordebon 03:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Lordebon Thanks. I couldn't undo the visible link.-- 03:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I think a forum topic for planning purposes would be a fine idea.--Kodia 10:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Bot Test I've finally come up with a nice short test for my Bot, but I wanted your OK before going ahead with the test. As I just added at EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Bots/Requests for Approval, I'd like to remove manual categorization for Nights of the Dead and let the template handle that; to that end I'd have the bot remove the manual bit. If that sounds ok, let me know so I can run the test. --lordebon 23:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Make it so. But remember to clean up after your bot if it messes in the corners. ;-)--Kodia 23:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::And done. Category:Nights of the Dead will take a few minutes to repopulate since the category is part of the template now, but all went well (since it was a relatively simple but repetitive thing). And no presents left in any corners =) --lordebon 23:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Excellent work. Looks good.--Kodia 23:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Quest Tracking Hey Kodia, As i was going through your timelines to work on catching my aa's up before the next expansion i came accross a great idea that you could add to the site. I was thinking maybe add some kind of database for people that create account so you can sorta check box off each quest you have completed. Going through all these timelines i lose track sometime on what quests i finish and it would be great if there was a interface to keep track of finished and none finished quests on here. Thx! :Since Kodia isn't on at the moment I'll try to field this one. There isn't anything in the Wiki software that would really let us do something like you ask, not on an individual user level. The main thing it comes down to here is the limitations of the wiki software which don't really allow for stored information on each page for each user. We could probably come up with a 'checkbox' template for user pages that contained the major timelines, but each and every quest is beyond anything we could really do. For that I recommend the EQ2 Questlist at eq2.fluffy.dk. I use it myself to try and track which quests I have done, and you can make a list for each of your characters if you'd like. If you have any questions or any other suggestions, please let us know and be sure to sign your post with ~~~~ --lordebon 17:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll confirm what Lordebon was kind enough to answer. The wiki software run by our hosts at Wikia.com isn't really set up for what you're looking for. However, we do allow you to have any number of "sandbox" areas to play in as sub pages on your user page. You'll often find other users taking advantage of this for things like quests they want to complete. I myself use it to track which book quests I've completed. You can see that I've set up my library as a subpage of my main user page. You could use this same technique by copying the text off of the achievements area you're interested in and then either striking out or deleting the info as you complete each one.--Kodia 23:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Quellithulian Spires World Event Hi Kodia, Can you add a byline about the Quellithulian Spires World Event to the wiki homepage? I wouldn't want it to be missed with everyone looking at Halloween. Maybe put it after Nights of the Dead under the World Events section. I also put a link to it in the patch notes on the wiki. Thanks! Camelotcrusade :Added --lordebon 17:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) hiya Hiya its wierd i have read your posts all the time and never realized you lived so close to me i am in the royal oak area beta i might be wrong, but i think you cant even tell that you are in beta? but anyway, the exp name is S'entinel's '''F'ate, so the abbrev is just '''SF ;) oh, and have fun with it.. /me jealous :) --Vraeth 23:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yep: It's technically against the agreement to disclose that you are in Beta, at least until they release the NDA. --lordebon 23:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well sugar. Ok. So, uh...ixnay on the etabay. Let's just ferget we saw that, eh? I'll beg for forgiveness if they axe me. MY BAD!--Kodia 00:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh and in case you guys were wondering, the first round of beta invites going out was announced by SOE staff on twitter, so we're counting that as public knowledge. :)--Kodia 00:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, the first round was announced. And forget we saw what? ;) --lordebon 00:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :btw, is there a way to put stuff on already for beta or do we have to save it locally in word or something to upload after nda release? (in case i get beta account) ::Putting anything on the wiki from Beta would involve whoever put it there violating the NDA. What can be done (and has been done in the past) is to save the wikicode in a text doc and then add it after the NDA is released. --lordebon 18:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Zone Acronyms I'd like to suggest the creation of a page listing the common acronyms used for zones. Thanks 01:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :We already have one: Zone Abbreviations. --lordebon 01:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) file/image rename Hi Kodia! Only wanted to say that only users with rollback or higher rights can rename a file/image. -- 14:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well hell, I thought they'd repealed that. There had been talk about it and I thought it had taken effect, darnit.--Kodia 16:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, they were planning to take file rename away from rollback users? Why? The whole point of a rollback user is that they are trusted to be judicious in that ability. It stands to reason that those that can use rollback should also be trustworthy enough to move images. But then again, I've seen wikia to plenty of things service-wide that were foolish in my eyes and didn't really apply here. Wouldn't surprise me if they did another. --lordebon 18:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::No, no what I meant was they had been discussing giving any user logged in the rights to move images the same as regular articles.--Kodia 22:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, that makes more sense. I'd have no problem with autoconfirmed users getting that power. If they do make that change, the only thing I'd suggest is to put move=sysop protection on a few critical (main-page type) images --lordebon 23:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) The heartbreaker title I've noticed ZAM EQ2 is giving credit to the guy who found out the 1000 rose title, I've seen the wiki give credit. How come he hasn't got credit here? Bigsnipe 07:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC)bigsnipe :According to our Policy for Credits are personal credits, including in-game conversations, not permitted on articles or screenshots. -- 09:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) There is a thread on the Official EQ2 forums http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=468907 Here about it. If I read right, Thats whats needed? :Thank you for the Information! I added the Credit to the SOEForum with that the TopicID. -- 10:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, that's about as much credit as is allowed and as is appropriate. We just don't do individual credit; it never has a bearing on the data itself and tends to cause too much controversy, so it's a mess we just avoid. --lordebon 14:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, we avoid the arguments more by pointing people to official sites. Individual opinions often masquerade as fact that gets passed off as credit, so we avoid most of that. Thanks for the post to the forums!--Kodia 00:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) About the Hard Drive For those who were watching (and waiting, all one of you), my main computer went toes up this past Friday as I was about to go on a raid. The ultimate diagnosis was not a memory collision or a partition problem but an honest-to-goodness hard drive failure (one of my first). For anyone worried about the lore screenshots and other screenshots that I have that still haven't made it to the wiki, never fear! My hourly backup system worked like a champ. Yes, hourly. Thank god I run EQ2 on a Macintosh with a Time Capsule attached. So, I'm currently working on a backup computer and the main computer goes to the "doctor" this afternoon (read: Applecare warranty covers the hard drive replacement at the store). I should be able to monitor things well enough for now, with a slight blip when we get the main computer back. Cheers!--Kodia 13:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome Back! =) -- 16:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Couple of questions ... # When editing quest rewards, is there any difference between using [ of the Onset] or { {Equip|Gloves of the Onset}}? I've seen it done both ways, and usually just copy whichever way is in use on a quest I'm editing, but is there a preference for when I'm starting from scratch? # When editing items: I start with, for example, the Equipment template. Fill in the entries that are pertinent, maybe add a blue stat line or two, and call it done. Is there any consensus on removing lines that aren't in use? Say I've got a ring that has some attribute pluses and a couple of blue stats. Would removing the resist and melee mod entries just to reduce the page retrieval size be worthwhile, or is leaving them in for future mods and examples better? Inquiring newbie minds want to know! P.S. This wiki editing thing could get addictive. I've got my wife and 2 friends feeding me pictures for quest and reward reference ... and I've probably spent more time learning this system the last 3 days than I have actually playing. :-) --Morlane 00:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :HI There and welcome! I'm glad you're addic...er, enjoying the fun! When editing, the general rule is that brackets, and , are for linking. Curly braces, , surround and indicate that the contents trigger a template to be put into use. For now, while you're learning, use the brackets, and when you feel more brave, you can start including templates into your work when you see how they're used. :Now, as for the removal of lines in a template, the general rule is to leave them. SOE has a bad habit of changing stuff mid stream. If you remove the lines, then someone coming back later, especially someone newer than you, won't know what's missing from template that you've altered. There are certain exceptions, but that's a good general rule. :Again, welcome! And feel free to ask questions. Be bold!--Kodia 00:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Background info for Answer1: :::There is nearly no diff between Gloves of the Onset and . The only difference comes up if the target of the link doesn't exists. :::Gloves of the Onset would be just a red link (if it doesn't exists) ::: would be a red link (if it doesn't exists) and the article will get listed in the category Category:Articles with equipment redlinks ::Keep up the great work =) :-- 00:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) One more, since you appear to be here ... Could you take a quick look at Through the Looking Glass? I was thinking of a way to organize the rewards with all of these SF quests that are offering 2 or 3 different items depending on class. Worth bothering, or just leave it at the simple list, as is on most other quests? --Morlane 00:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :That works fine. Organize away but always keep in mind that other people might organize things after you're done. This looks just fine to me, though. Keep on editing!--Kodia 00:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) hiya i just wanted to say i really enjoy your information and that i live in the detroit metro area around royal oak Hiya I just wanted to say hi and ask how you are enjoying this last snow blast :Well, I made it into work by some miracle, despite how bad it was. Coming home was far easier. I like the snow a lot so I enjoyed the blast. I think we might get a little more this week, but probably not as bad as most people think.--Kodia 10:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Thank you for your warm welcome. My question: How do I add a See Also section in an article? The items that I am adding are given by the same NPC and are all related. Thank you, Mystara :Well, there are a couple of ways to do it, depending on what you're trying to accomplish. Usually when one NPC offers up a bunch of items, we link those items on the NPC's page. Does that help at all? Let me know if you have more questions and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy! See you in game.--Kodia 22:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Rediculously simple question ... What's the criteria for the "Minor Edit" checkbox when editing a page? I've tended to use it when fixing typos, and occasionally when just adding additional items to a reward list in a quest, but I was wondering if there is an actual policy on it. Or maybe I'm just wondering what exactly it triggers? --Morlane 23:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :There's no actual policy for it. You've got it about right, though. Some people don't bother, however, because the content they're changing seems critical. For example, some people believe that a change can't be minor if they're correcting a mob location or adding one, since that information is vital. Typos and just a little more info like rewards are, in *my* book, minor edits. But you do what you need to in order to feel comfy about your edits, ok? Everyone has a different sense of urgency.--Kodia 00:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's cool. Just wanted to make sure that it didn't do something different in putting stuff in you admin type's review queues. I'm pretty comfy with most stuff now, and I'm not shy about the tag if I do have a problem. --Morlane 00:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Roekillik I noticed that back in 2007, Uberfuzzy deleted Category:Roekillik. But now with SoF out, Roekillik are apparently their own race. They even got an L&L. So I was thinking that it might be a good idea to start using the Roekillik category again. But, I didn't want to start doing anything like that without bringing it up first. Mc (talk) 00:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Roekillik are definitely a race of their own (we just didn't know that much about them back then). I'm not an admin, but I'd say it's ok to start using Roekillik as a race again. Everything in Category:Category:Roekillik_(Group) should also be changed to reflect that, since they are actually racially different than Ratonga. Ratonga are Roekillik that escaped the Underfoot and got into the cities and became different. --lordebon 00:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) They're definitely their own race now, whereas they weren't before. Please feel free to begin as you will.--Kodia 02:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Plat selling advertisements ont he Wiki Wasn't sure if you liked this or not - but when I was poking around the wiki - a Plat selling site ad popped up http://pagead2.googlesyndication.com/pagead/imgad?id=CKTjudmgur_GMBCsAhj6ATIIVm3yODvexw4 took a screen shot if you needed it Didnt know if that would sit well with you! :) Mirinesse 16:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Mirinesse :Thanks for noticing that we had one and yes we're interested. Our ad policy (since we have no personal control over them at the wiki) is to instruct you to follow the bad ads info and report the ad to the Wikia staff. It's really convenient that you took a screenshot. Could you report the bad ad via this policy please? And thanks again for your vigilance.--Kodia 16:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Guides of the Shattered Lands Wiki Page Thought I should let you know that the Guides of the Shattered Lands page needs editing. Under the Guide Rank section for Elder Guides, there are now only two Elder Guides. :Thankyou for the information. I wonder if this is because of attrition or due to planning.--Kodia 09:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) A few Elders recently retired, unfortunate to see them go.